Knotted Bonds
by Williamisabutt
Summary: Percy and Zoë! Please review and follow.


**Hey guys, I know I haven't updated On The Styx for sometime, truth be told I haven't really started the chapter. I have though up of this new story. You guys might like it, and I will update On The Styx by next week. Also this story is Percy and Zoë, yes I do put the two dots above the name too, and it's much different and they don't meet during The Titan's Curse, so now on to the story!**

Two cries echoes through the forest, echoing through. The resounding cries scared the birds away and leaves littered the ground. A boy and a girl wrapped in a bundle of cloth lay next to an enormous oak, the wind blew the branches and whispering branches followed, the thin strip of cloth covering the two naked babies did little to protect them from the cold. The cold moon seemed to glare through the clearing and glow dimly, and produced little light to see. The next morning, the two babies grew tremendously and looked the age of 11, the girl curled into the boy's arms, snuggling perfectly next to him. The boy stirred and shot up startling the girl in his arms, eyes had black bags under them and his black hair went over his eyes. The girl had long black hair that went to the center of her back, most intriguing were her eye, a dark volcanic black, almost obsidian-like. They both looked at each other and looked like they spoke telepathically, they nodded and stood up in the morning sun.

(TIME SKIP)

Percy shot a crude fire hardened arrow at the rabbit, it dug into it and punctured its lung, collapsing it and causing it to roughly tumble to the ground and go limp, the eyes turned glassy as life fading from it. Percy smiled at his kill, thanking the Mother Earth for the food. He has grown tremendously since he was born, now he looked about 16 and had jet black hair, his facial structure rivaled the best looking gods, and he was about 5,11". As he sauntered back to the camp he and Zoë made, he marveled nature and how everything seemed to be harmonized, all the noises seemed like music played by Apollo's lyre to his ears.

When he reached camp, he immediately settoward the crude and ugly make shift lean-to. A light smoke came from the hole on the top. When he entered a delightful aroma assaulted his nose, the stew was boiling over a rock pot that Zoë had gracefully carved. Zoë smiled at him as he set the slain rabbit at her side. She congratulated him for a job well done. Zoë had grown into a beautiful young woman, her hair had grown long and was black and silky. Her face was graceful and warm, but when she looked at anyone other than Percy, she turned cold. Percy exited the lean-to and set out to find wild greens that were safe to eat and some berries. If he was lucky, he would find a wild mushroom that would not be poisonous.

* * *

He returned the camp at sunset, the predators prowled the bushes at this time. The shelter was toasty warm when he closed the mud door behind him. He set down the greens he found and the blackberries. Zoë inspected all the things he brought back and cleaned them with the sand patch in the corner.(Sand actually cleans stuff, because the sand scrapes off the dirt and dirty things on the vegetables.)

"We have a nice amount of food for tonight." Zoë said with a smile.

Percy nodded and responded,"Yep, and you are doing a wonderful job making the meal too."

Percy sat down next to her and sighed, lying down on the dirt floor. He closed his eye and his face smoothed and a serene expression was on his face. Zoë lightly pushed him to signal the meal was complete. The dinner held rabbit stew with some long bean, and a cup of water. When they finished they laid on a patch of grass big enough for 1 person in a corner. Zoë snuggled into Percy's body, she put her head under his chin. They both relied on each other's body heat to survive, the pair held on to each other tightly, as if afraid the other will leave.

** Okay! That's the first chapter, if you guys want Zoë and Percy to be bother and sister, yea... that means incest, and before you guys judge, some other people might want that. Please review if you guys want incest. Or, you could have the regular romance. Review if you want romance! Any how guys, please review, favorite, and follow! **


End file.
